


Emigré

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Blackadder, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take a note, Baldrick: when a man turns up in my garden dressed like this man is, you are to — under no circumstances — let him in through the front door!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emigré

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/gifts).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on LJ (Given the first sentence, write the following five).
> 
> In this case, the prompt was for 'any Doctor', so the choice of Doctor(s) is my fault.

"Take a note, Baldrick: when a man turns up in my garden dressed like this man is, you are to - under no circumstances - let him in through the front door!"

"I'd have hoped for a warmer greeting than that," the slender, red-headed man in the embroidered afghan coat said. "Not after that night we spent together at the Mermaid in Rye."

"Jane Smith," Blackadder said patiently, "was about five inches shorter than you, with dark hair. And she was a woman: believe me, we went into that point in great detail."

"Well, you certainly did — my black stallion," the Doctor said, with a toss of his hair and a flirtatious wink.


End file.
